


Your Friendly Neighbourhood, Peter Parker.

by Sadleeds



Series: Interwebs!! [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Bisexual Peter Parker, Gay Ned Leeds, M/M, Miles Morales - Freeform, Minor Original Character(s), Ned Leeds is merely an admirer, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Protective Peter Parker, Spiderman does not have a guy in the chair, Tony Stark is Irondad with Iron Advices, alternative universe, interwebs, its just ned's mother because I have no idea who she is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-03-04 20:58:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18820612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadleeds/pseuds/Sadleeds
Summary: Imagine a universe where Peter Parker does not have a plus one, but Ned Leeds does exist in this world. It's just that they haven't actually interacted, because someone is shy. (AU! where Peter and Ned are just acquaintances.)





	1. Introduction to the Queens

**Author's Note:**

> I'm scared for Far From Home, so here I am coping from Endgame and FFH rumors. (plus this ship needs more content and here I am, contributing.) These first few chapters will be Ned-centric, and these chapters are not proofread so like bare with me, y'all.

 

 

 

> _ Greetings from your friendly neighbourhood, Spider-Man _

 

“ _Underoos!_ ” The individual in the background could be heard through even the poor quality of the staticky audio, the visual capture of all of the avengers in a battle stance around each other can barely be seen but hasn’t wavered the interest of half a million views on the web. The arachnid hero can be heard shuffling the phone around before the enhanced mask faces the camera for a brief moment: _“Oh! That’s me! I gotta go, I gotta go!_ ” In an instant, the phone is propped to capture the avengers in the distance as the former arachnid swiftly makes a large leap to them, web shooting towards Captain America before pulling the shield away and making a slight rough landing on a machinery with the new hero baring the metal on his arm. The device capturing a very faint conversation as they all watched the well known Iron Man and Spider-Man interact - a faint “ _Nice Job, kid_ ” can be heard before the video is cut off to another scene.  
         The Arachnid’s suits eyes squinting as if to show his absolute excitement as he speaks to the camera, hand motioning about as he explains, “ _The craziest thing happened right!? I fly by Captain America and I stole his shield, then I threw it at him—_ “ his excited rant interrupted as the camera captures what could be a shifting as a large man suddenly appears, holding War Machine with one hand, as he tries to fly out of his grasp in the background. His little burst of excitement continues until he looked closer into the camera, obviously taking note of the situation advancing, just right behind of him.  
  
Spider-Man immediately looks away from the camera to look up at the situation before exclaiming his shock. “ _H-Holy shit! I - I gotta go, he’s big now! Hold on!_ ” The scene ends with the phone obviously let down, leaving it to record the sky. The video ends with that, before the teen scrolls down to the comment section, eyes roll as he sees an obvious argumentative thread started off by the comment saying: “ **W0LV3RAINE:** oh my fucking god, this has to be totally fake! Look at how that CGI is so bad when that morphing scene appears in the end, plus aren’t all Avengers shit confidential?!” The teen smacks his teeth in disinterest as his eyes land on the amount of replies that this comment received. Guesses would be the comic nerds like himself defending the Creator of the video. He pushes the thumbs down, as he continues to read through the comments and grinning as he saw that he was not the only one taking interest in this new masked identity? Was he an avenger? God, who knows - the man arachnid was absolutely very interesting and Ned can consider himself a fan already.  
      He grinned as he folded the laptop closed, getting up to his feet as the sun peaked through the blinds of his window and already enlightened the room from reflective floorboards. He gazed out to the street and sighed - would it be so cool to witness the Spider-Man swinging in the Queens? The man swinging from building to building as he does acrobatic flips like in the video? The teen reached over to the blinds and opened it with a pull of a string as he dressed from his pyjamas to his cleanest shirt, slipping the watch around his wrist and fastening it. As Ned shifted and pulled clothing over his body and getting ready for the day. The morning bringing the most satisfying uplifting moods his non-morning personality could ever be on a.. well - morning.  
  
The plump teen swipes his mobile phone and keys to the apartment and shoves them into the pocket of his hoodie, before he leaves his room to start the day off. Shuffling to the living area where his mother Celeste Leeds can be seen in the kitchen, shifting about, gathering her stuff as she gets ready for the day as well. The room filled with the aroma of smoke and quick brewed coffee, likely because of his mother’s preferences of dark coffee and slightly torched toast. Quite a strong start to the day, but he never said anything to it since his mom would show him what was quite strong, if he ever did.  
   You see his mother was a type of woman to not mess with. Sure, she carried the genetics of their natural bronze skin and dark head of hair, they both enjoyed exotic foods and cried together to television show. The list could go on with the traits she shared with her son, but her navigations around defensive mechanisms from her former classes and toned arms could easily get Ned, (or his older sister) on lock for some painful tickle sessions. It was fully out of love and banter, though so no authorities need to be alerted, he swore upon it. Ned walks over to the kitchen’s island and sits on a stool then watches his mother frantically shove items into her purse, while she goes back to her thermal cup and sips coffee out of it. The teen smiles in amusement, as his mother finally turns her phone on and pauses as she realizes the time before shaking her head, letting out an audible, ‘ _Seryoso ka?_ ’ As her back was turned to him and her hands flailed in disbelief before she turns around, jumps in surprise and a hand over her chest as her eyes laid on Ned, who grinned and let out light laughter.  
  
“Good morning, mom - How was your morning?” Ned greeted, tone lilting with humour as he reached over to the centre of the island, where sat a basket of fruit. An apple was chosen for the day as Ned leaned back to his seat. His mother smiled and rolled her eyes as the purse was thrown onto the counter and went back to the toaster, “Magandang umaga, anak ko.. It was nerve-racking, I thought my alarm set off late and I was so sure to just let you be as I run off to work.”  
  
By the mention of leaving her son to stay home, Ned perked up and cooed in interest as he bit into the apple. “Y’know ma? That doesn’t sound so bad,” She once again rolled her eyes and gestured her hand in dismissal, “You could just pretend to not have seen me, my soul still in bed, sleeping it off and just.. y’know go to work? Deal?” He suggested, humorously. Slight hopes raised to if she says yes, but immediately deflate in his seat as she just chuckles and shakes her head. Celeste abandons the counter to walk over to the teen, before smiling down at him and patting his back. Before he knows it, she gives the expression she uses when a lecture is about to ensue. Ned's head drops as she speaks.  
  
“Edward Leeds, you are going to school - Besides, don’t think I haven’t noticed that you are all ready and set to rock and roll.” She said with a raised eyebrow as she gestured to his outfit and backpack on his chair. The apple he taken bite of sat on the table, Ned groaned as she began to usher him out the door, “Now go! Be a good boy and make your nanay proud! Mahal kita!” She said before he was fully shoved out of the apartment. Ned stood outside of the hall as he stared at the door, groaning and waiting. Not a moment later, Celeste opens the door once again and hands him his backpack and his bitten apple, not without pinching his cheeks, pulling him in and planting a kiss on his forehead. Ned whined and pulled away as his mother just chuckled, “Go now, before _he_ calls me to make sure that you’re ‘not dead’!” Ned and Celeste both laugh.  
  
With that, Ned nodded and bid his mother farewell before he climbed down the complex’s stairwell and made his way to the entrance to the streets of the Queens. Pushing the front door open, the telltale scent in the air of engine pollution and the honking of the busy streets, and construction ringing in the distance: the atmosphere surrounded him and it truly was home. Standing the infront of his building as he pulled his mobile device out and earphones connected, plugging his ears with the buds. The faint sound of the city can be heard through the buds, before he turns his phone on and presses play, the noise muffled by the sound of Post Malone in his ears as he sets off. Ned began his walk towards his destination, Midtown High School.  
     His feet set in the pace of the beat in his ears, head bobbing as the streets passed him by. The sidewalk flowed with fellow pedestrians by the teen as his eyes focused on the tips of his shoes kicking in step, leading him forward. His head bobbed to the melody, before he took full attention to his route. The city rang in multiples of voices, running motors, shouts of instructions from construction, honks from road rage, and the contrast of the grey buildings and the blue skies, green trees, burgundy bricks of complexes as the teen passed by. His feet very few often shuffling in a little dance as the music swayed within. The music ranged from Pop, Alternative, Indie pop, and Synth-pop. Before he knew it, he was standing at the station, awaiting the next train to head near Midtown.  
  
Once he arrived outside of his destination, Ned pulled the earphones out of his ears and wrapped the wire around the phone before studying his surroundings. Students were still arriving for the day, and Ned felt a slight relief as he thought of how his mother had simply pushed him out of the door as he checked the hour on his phone. _On Time._ He walked toward the crowded entrance as people also filled in, and once in the sea of students, Ned stood tall as he searched the hallways. His eyes searching for the familiar faces of a certain pair, before his eyes fell upon the one and only Peter Parker, whom stood at the distance of the hall. He stood next to Liz Allan who was obviously speaking as her hands motioned as she explained a story. Ned paused and watched as the boy listened intently to Liz's words, nodding as she began to look exasperated in her story.  
                   The teen subconsciously studied his outfit, the boy wore a dark navy pullover sweater and collared shirt underneath, hair styled in a wavy push back. He smiled then a hand smacked his arm, causing him to slightly jump. Ned whipped his head to only see the familiar smirk of his best friend, Miles.  
  
"Man, you okay? Looking quite spooked." He said with the slight drawl at the beginning, taking note of his flinch.  
  
The bigger teen rolled his eyes, "Not spooked."  
    The younger one nodded, "Ah, yeah -- Whipped, probably." Miles said with a smirk and pointing in the direction of where his attention formerly was. Ned pointedly looked at him and pushed the other's hand down to hide the obvious, face heating up as his friend obviously caught on.  
  
"Y'know, you can easily go up to speak to him and get to know him better, He's real easy to talk to. This one time I lost my earphones in the bus, and nobody would even move for me to look, nor help, but Peter is a real saint and offered to help--" Ned turned back to the other boy who was looking around as he spoke to the girl before him, mouth moving as he observed the hallway and eyes landing on Ned, whose face broke the world recording on the most fast heat build up. They both looked at each other which felt like forever, before Peter gave a smile then bringing his hand up to wave. Ned gave hesitant smile and returned the wave. "--Then I tried to return the earphones but Pete insisted that I keep them, despite finding my own which was back home. Insanely nice guy, y'know!" Miles shook his head in disbelief as he thought over the interaction with the individual. The story pouring out of the other ear as Ned's eyes stuck on Peter as Liz closed her locker and Peter looking away, before the pair walked away. The younger paused in his speech and looked at Ned, whom remained in daze, then scoffed.  
  
"Dude, you weren't even listening." Ned looked at him and furrowed his eyebrows, "Yes, I was."  
  
Miles gave a pointed look. "Right.. What did I say?"  
  
"That Peter's a saint," He said, shrugging. The younger one smacks his teeth, "Alright then, you're off the hook this time, lover-boy." He poked fun at the bigger teen who shoved him lightly while Miles just laughed as he stumbled a bit. The crowded hallway began to flee to their respective classes, before the bell rang. The shorter one looked up and sighed, Ned held out his hand as they exchanged their custom handshake. Miles bounced as they finished their usual ritual. He saluted as he twirled on the spot and jogged in the opposite direction that Ned was heading.  
  
"See ya at lunch, Guy!" Miles called out, back still facing him.  
  
"Don't let anyone suitcase wedge you again, Morales!" He called out as Miles walked, watching as he turned around and gave him the finger. They both grinned and turned to walk to their classes.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. why are you so shy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone's turning red as the day goes on, and it's awful.

Flick.

Flick.

Flick -- The stocky teen flinched each time. The snickering can be heard just right behind him, as he did so. The innocent desk he had been using was the poor victim of the burning glare he had worn through the whole process. He could hear a few students even join in the laughter, god - who knows how much disgusting spitballs were spat at him. Mr. Klein kept droning on and on to the class, but his monotonous teaching soon became muffled by the building annoyance of Ned. He wanted to turn in his seat and confront the pesky student, but Ned didn't. He shifted his gaze up to look at the clock, and  immediately the annoyance extinguished as Ned sighed with relief - just a few more minutes until he could leave and drop the endurance.

 Ned flinches once again as another ball hit his neck and stuck to his skin as it rolled down into his shirt - He had hoped far too soo. Huffing, he shifts in his seat and directs his annoyance back to Flash Thompson, who sits back in his seat with his trademarked shit-eating grin. The plastic straw in between his fingers, Flash smiles as Ned looks towards it.

  
“Stop it.” Ned hissed, as the Flash just leans over.

  
“Oh good, you’re alive. For a second, I thought I was spitting balls at a boulder.” Flash shrugged, not as quiet as Ned's careful whisper. A number of the students, who still had their attention on Flash, giggled at their interaction. Ned hardened his glare and the boy just rolled his eyes. Twirling the straw around his fingers, Flash replied,

“Fine.” With that, Ned turned in his seat. After a few moments, Ned could hear the faint whispering of students behind him. They spoke about him, hurtful words, but not the worth the trouble go over. Ned could hear the faint mockery of his size, and exaggerated impersonations, but he shook it off and forcibly pushed all of his attention the white board, and to Mr.Klein was looked as stressed as Ned felt.

  
It wasn't long before the PA system signalled the end of class. Great, just as he finally had the chance to do something without any distractions, it was time to leave. Ned slumped forward and closed his eye. He remained in his position as the entire class shifted to pack their bags and leave. Flash does so, Ned could hear him zipping up his backpack, and Ned should've seen it coming. Flash shoves Ned with his bag as he slings it over his shoulder. And if that wasn't so bad, then the shove with his forearm was.  
 Ned catches himself with the table for balance, and Flash laughs as he walks out the door.

  
“See ya later, Ned feeds!” He taunts - the remainder of the class, still present, laugh at the nickname as they all pile out. Ned pulls his backpack up from the floor in exasperation, and slips it on with a sigh. He bids Mr. Klein a farewell which is ignored. He never bothers to reply.

  
A lingering notion of heated annoyance and embarrassment in his chest, tummy churning of the familiar sensation of anxiety. His chest slightly constricts, as his breath intake suddenly feels heavier. Ned's head ducked low, as he sways through the sea of students in the hallway. His hand plays with the fingertips of his other hand, as he cuts through. He glances at the sign of his destination, The Cafeteria.

  
Upon entering and heading straight to the queue to the lunch ladies, and picking out his usual options. Purchased and laid on the tray in his hands as he pauses near the queue, searching for the familiar profiles of his friends. Ned’s vision skims over the horizon of students before sighting the dark hand in the air waving to get his attention, Miles reaching up way too far to appear neutral.  A large grin plastered on his face as he stands up from his spot and waves both of his arms to exaggerate, Ned's heart drops and face flushing, even more embarrassed. The action gained an audience as he could hear the mixed reactions, laughter and humorous disbelief.

Ned rushed over, visibly cursing his best friend. Miles grinned as he continued to wave his friend down.

   
Just as he softly jogged over, a leg swiped in front of him but which was missed as he jumped over. Yet another chorus of quiet giggles from the culprits can be picked up, but Ned dismissed it as he'd begun to near his best friend who'd likely watched the scene, who wore a pursed sympathetic smile but Ned ignored the sympathy, as he smiled back.

Ned approached the table and slid into his usual seat, and Miles his own. Miles sat next to Ned as his other acquaintance, Ganke Lee, sat across from the both of them. His ears hugged by a pair of brand headphones, but stopped doing whatever his phone displayed, looking up at Ned and noticing his arrival to the table. He gave a silent smile and greeted him with a nod.

Ned smiled back and waved, watching the other return back to his phone. Lunch sat in front of the boy, but untouched as his thumbs tapped fiercely on the screen, whole world melting away. Ned turned to his lunch before him, opening the plastic straw from the package before poking it into the box. His shoulder tapped by the back of Miles' hand, as his eyes remained at the phone that was suddenly in his hand.

  
"Ay-yo, Man! You gotta see this, the Spider-guy that swings around the city?" Miles swiped away on his phone, not yet looking up as he spoke. Ned hummed, as he sipped on the plastic straw of his juice box.

   
"Yeah, what about him?"  Ned replied, waiting for Miles who tapped on the screen and turned his device horizontally, then shoving the phone way too close to Ned's face.

  
"Watch this!" Ned cranes his head back, then reaching up to pull the phone from the younger one's hands. Ned had already watched the arachnid's video that morning, but did not dare to contradict the younger one's enthusiasm. Miles released his device and watched Ned as he placed the phone at an appropriate distance before pressing play on a dark thumbnail. Miles watched with excitement.

  
Ned's eyes waited upon the video as it started buffering before starting. The video played but started with a black screen, but the words played on the screen typed out as 'Spider-Man.' He looked up to give Miles a pointed look. "His name is 'Spider-Man', Miles.." His statement interrupted by Miles rolling his eyes and pointing to the phone. "Dude, whatever! Watch the video!"   
   
The stocky teen returned the eye roll as he resumed, watching the video. The black screen now replaced with panting near the microphone, quality slightly improved, now appearing to be a new video. Now Ned's interest was piqued as he perked up, and Miles acknowledged it, chuckling. The video switched to view right above the city's skyline, the camera shook as the vigilante adjusted his hold before turning it around to film himself. The shot was shaky as those mechanical slanted eyes shrunk as it did in the last post, likely to be smiling as the masked man perched on a building. He appeared to be holding the building but his hand barely grazing on the surface of the building, the background showed to be just above the city. The orange tint of streetlights glow and the faint city noises can be picked up. Honking and shouts but this masked man just lets go of the building with the single hand that happened to keep him perched, but the angle changes as he stood straight horizontally on the building. "Hey everyone! I'm Spider-man. The webbed menace. The male arachnid!" His voice noticeably distorted a bit by his editing most likely, as he pressed the middle fingers into his palm and posed. Seems to be having fun and lighthearted as he spoke.

  
"The Batman of New York.." He muttered before trailing off, then looking away from the camera as if in thought. '(i) Will I get sued?' can be faintly picked up. He shook his head and 'smiled' back at the camera. "Anyway, New York.. You're beautiful, but carry oh-so many crooks and thugs, let's see if we can do some spring cleaning." The clip ends with him in mid-jump off of the building. On queue, the video cuts to another clip. A clip of a news reporter covering the case of the band of thugs all wrapped in the artificial web, hanging 16ft above the ground, either groaning or thrashing against the binds. Which can be the shown as the reporter gestures up to the bundle, and camera shot moving to film it.  It all ended up the spokesman smiling as he thanked the Spider-Man and ending his report with a nod.

Another clip showed a little lick at how fast the Spider-Man worked. Jumping and flipping as the hero stopped an ATM robbery. Strangely, he could get his hands on the CCTV footage of the altercation. The scene ends before cutting to another shot, the angle getting below his chin then lifting his device up. Spider-Man waves to the camera, now sitting on a dark surface but the orange lighting upon his lenses and mask suggested that he is likely to be sat on the edge of a building.

Ned took slight interest on background's location but attention back on the masked man. "Welp.. This video is the least interesting thing I could ever muster up, but I promise to make things interesting and steamy. Can't get bad reviews on my uploading.. Bye!" And with that, the video ended so soon. Ned furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as he handed the phone back to Miles, who takes it and laughs. 

  
"What an outro, but I get it - he's not like a regular youtuber, so it's like chill." Miles said as he tapped away on his phone. Ned nodded in agreement.

  
"The dude was--" Ned was interrupted by Miles locking his phone by the button and bouncing in excitement in his seat. "The guy was standing on a wall, like it was the floor! He went and flexed on us on a fricking building, man!" Miles interrupted.

  
"I know right! Do you think he can like stick on anything!?" Ned began to show his growing excitement as his hands gestured while he spoke. He paused and gasped, "Dude, what if he can stick on the ceiling!" Ned grinned as Mile gaped, the realization now hitting him. The fanatics continued to exchange many theories on the Spider-Man and enthusiastic remarks and praise. As the pair spoke, Ganke paused in his actions and watching the two act erratic. The sound of repetitive bass in his earphones prevented him from hearing what they had to say, but pulled one side behind his ear to somewhat join in the excitement.

  
"Okay, what if Spider-Man laid eggs.." Ned suggested.. and Ganke is already itching to place the earpiece back over his ear. Miles scoffed and smirked, "That's pretty gross, man. A spider humanoid's eggs found on a Riverdale building." Miles said with a light tone, then nodding at Ganke with a smile, who let out a light laugh then covering his mouth with this hand. Ned smiled, and slumped in his seat. "Alright, the egg thing is pretty ridiculous but what if he had eight eyes!"

Miles and Ganke paused and gave Ned a long stare before snickering, causing Ned to give a bemused look at the pair.

  
"Okay, but like.. Spider-guy--" Ganke started, but interrupted.

  
"Spider-Man!" Miles corrected. "-- Right.. Whatever his name is, Spider-Man seems a bit too human for these theories, like Hello? His lenses only has two for two eyeballs, like you and I." Ganke stated, and Miles pursed his lips while he awaits Ned's response, who just shrugs. "You never know, Ganks, I mean there's no limits to theories on what's under that suit." He simply said, and the table was left silent. They all stared at each other before spacing out into thought, Ned looked down at the table. Miles stared up into space as Ganke placed his index finger and thumb on his chin.  
        
As they all sat in thought, Ned looked up from the table and spotted the familiar boy with the faded navy sweatshirt, who walked in to the lunch area side-by-side with Liz Allan. Peter spoke to the girl, obviously telling his own story now. A soft smile grew on his lips as the boy smiled widely before laughing hard at Liz' response to his story, who gave a little dance as they walked their way to the queue. Ned's eyes watched them walk away, forgetting his former actions before Peter walked in.

     "Hey losers." Ned pulled out of his train of thought. The group returned to reality and turned their attention to the girl who sauntered past Ganke, and slid into her side of the tables. Her hair tied up in an unruly bun, her lunch tray somewhat slammed down on the table. As she sat, Ned spoke up.  "If we're losers, why do you sit here?" He asked, and Ganke gave a confused gesture with a wave of a hand. Miles just stayed silent with his eyes on her. She looked back up at them and smirked, "Because I don't have any friends." Returning to her own world, she pulls the book back up to her face and doesn't say anything else. Ned opened his mouth to speak up, but closed it in decision of not saying anything else as well. Ganke shrugged and slipped his headphones on, while Miles just silently stared at the newcomer.

Ned furrowed his eyebrow before turning his attention to the reappearing duo. He watched Peter Parker lead Liz Allan to their usual table, trays in their hands. The boy holds a hand out to Liz for support which she accepted and took as she slid in the seat, and sat. Peter followed suit and sat next to her, as Liz pulled out her phone.

"Hey Miles, I may sound like an idiot but do you know if Liz and Peter are dating?" His bestfriend glances at him, then at the pair. He squints, and leans back with shrug. "I don't know, they look extra cozy towards each other." Miles watches, now in thought as well. Michelle pulls her book down and eyes the pair before following their line of sight. She leans in and whispers loud enough for them, "Y'know Peter may seem limited to only girls, but they just have a comfortable and healthy friendship." Ned looks away from the pair and glances at Michelle, who in turn, nods before returning to her book. Hope then flourishes in his chest as Ned spares them one last gaze as he rests his jaw on the heel of his palm and tapping the plastic cover of his fruit-cup with a white plastic fork, watching as Liz gets closer to Peter.

Her hands propping her device horizontally, her thumb reaches and taps the play button. Peter leaned closer to get a better glance at the video she presumably saw that, in her words, is 'very interesting.' The video played as the camera shot very shakily as the wind hit the microphone of the device, then pulled up to a capture whatever was in the shadows of the dark aisle in the film. Instantly Peter cringed, immediately believing to be a jump-scare, and turned to Liz, who continued smiling at the screen then glancing him before looking back at the device. Peter's attention  turning back to device, then seeing the situation escalate as the familiar sound of the web-shooter in the distance.  
   The video shows a silhouetted figure discover the photographer, then swing away with a bundle under his arm  as he swung away from the alleyway. The ending following with a _'Oh my god.. that was Spider-Man, we nearly caught Spider-Man's identity, guys.'_  
   
 Peter pursed his lips, definitely remembering that night. [He was trying to change into his normal clothes after the suit nearly took the damage from a crook swiping his dagger way too close, then deciding later on maybe it was the time to retire for the day. His instincts grew haywire when he landed behind the dumpster, dismissing the soft shivers throughout his body as he pushed the spider-logo on his chest and changed out of the loose suit into his shirt and pulled his jeans on. _Balling the suit up and shoving his sneakers under his arm, throwing his hand out and pulling on the shot-out web_.  His body picked up by the force of the pull on his web, the undone belt on his waist smacked against the wind, as he flew upon the building and peaking over the ledge to catch a glance at the guy holding his device up at where he had just swung. The individual cheered for himself, not so secretly. Pete would've laughed if it were not for a close call]  That is how that night played out with Peter then swinging back to ground level, and walking home with a hoodie over his head.

  
The device flipped upwards as Liz continued to swipe through it, clearly searching. Pete leaned away, as he pursed his lips.

"Don't you think it's a bit rude to exploit Spider-Man, like the dude saves the day, the least you can do is respect his privacy."

Liz put the device down and nodded in agreement as she turned her eyes to the boy, "Yeah - for once, I'm actually agreeing with you." Peter nods before deflating and giving his friend the most flat expression, who just grinned and giggled. "Come on, Peter - I'm just kidding, I'm with you!" She playfully shoved Peter lightly, which he then grinned and rolled his eyes in disbelief.

  
Liz's smiles softened, and looked away in thought, "I kind of wonder who Spider-Man is, though. I'm pretty sure there are people in this city, who desperately want to know who this hero is, because there's the Avengers! They all have their identities out in the open for everyone to know, and they find comfort in knowing exactly whose keeping them safe. Spider-Man, though, is an enigma. Nobody knows who he is, but the Avengers do? It scares people, but I can see that he hasn't hurt anybody and he's actually helping in the streets - it's more than what the Avengers do in a year. Spider-man is the hope that the people didn't know that they needed, and the people don't know what to do about it." She ended her tiny speech with a shrug, and Peter's eyebrows were raised. Liz scoffed at his expression.

"Anyway, what I'm saying is that Spider-man is okay, and that People should really respect his boundaries, like we don't need all of the answers. y'know?" She said, and the boy nodded once again. Liz turned to start eating her lunch, Peter following suit. Liz shovelled a spoonful of her fruit salad went into her mouth, as she chewed.

  
"Y'know, if you're the Valedictorian - You'll make people tear up with your beautiful sway of words." Peter said as Liz started to cough, covering her mouth with her hand as people turned in their seats to see the commotion. She ducked her head in embarrassment, and started smacking Peter lightly, who started blocking the soft hits and begun to laugh.

  
"Shut up, Peter." She coughed out.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for 17 kudos, yall!! I apologize for not posting as I said, but i'll attempt to update more often !

**Author's Note:**

> That is the beginning of this work, I hope y'all enjoy this one and I will begin writing the second chapter immediately! 
> 
> My Instagram is Instagram.com/sadleeds !


End file.
